Tirriph's Last Journals
Below is a transcript of Tirriph's journal entries as he slowly became illiterate, starting from the day he was captured by the Battle Nuns of Prostaticus to the last day he had anything written down in his journal while he was in captivity. Additionally, for clarity on his mental state during his indoctrination, the weekly reports on his indoctrination progress written by the Nuns have been included at the end of each weel of journal entries. Week 1 Day One I have been captured by the Battle Nuns! I had narrowly evaded capture last time, but they have caught up with me! Journal, I tell you; woe is the man who suffers the wrath of these people! Surely they cannot all be like this? Words cannot describe the difference in character from these barbarians to my beloved, and I cannot understand how she could ever be a part of such a group. In just one day I have received 40 lashes and innumerable beatings, for a crime I didn't commit! Journal, can you believe, that they have the audacity to charge me with the murder of my beloved? It's outrageous! An utter travesty of justice! Not only did they charge me with murder, dear Journal, but after I pleaded with and explained to them my innocence, they charged me with something I have never heard of that would never stand in a normal court of law -- something called 'mansplaining.' Journal, it sounds made up! Journal, my beloved would never have done this! Oh how I miss her, she was so brave, intelligent, kind, humorous -- nothing like her organization. It's funny, Journal, how they originally designed to kill me, and were it not for the seemingly miraculous intercession of one of them, I would be with my beloved right now. After today, I wonder whether the cold embrace of death would have been preferable to what they have in store for me... Day Two Again I received 40 lashes! Journal, 40 is enough to kill any ordinary man, and were it not for my hardy constitution, I would have been dead yesterday. I ought to have died today, too, but they kept me alive with healing magics, so that I may 'suffer the fate masculinity deserves!' Oh Journal, what so fills their hearts with hate that they think such blatant sexism is good and wise? It's ridiculous! And what's more, when they whip me and beat me, they stand around me in the shape of a vagina and yell jeers at me! I cannot believe this is happening to me. I do hope my friends are coming to help me. I wonder how they avoided capture this second time? Day Three Journal, it's funny, that they haven't found you yet. I have a sneaking suspicion that not one of them dares look under my loincloth where I keep you, because of some phobia of men that they all inexplicably have. I think I will start keeping my valuables in there instead; I will have to get creative to store more things on the inside of my loincloth. The beat me again today, by the way. I suspect these beatings and lashings will continue for a long time. I cannot feel my back already, and my whole body just aches all over. I will endure though, Journal. I must. Day Four Journal, its getting harder for me to think through the pain. When your whole body is bruised and your back gets torn open again and again each day, the pain only gets worse. I do hope my friends get here soon, I see no end in sight to this torture. Day Five Dear Journal, I believe I have deduced their goal in torturing me senseless each day while screaming at me. It would appear to be some form of psychological manipulation, that they want me to be just as insane as they are in hating men and blindly believing women can do no wrong. This whole belief system is flawed, and should I ever get out of here, I am going to blow the lid on their whole operation. I cannot let others suffer the same fate as me. Day Six Journal, for the past five days I have been exercising as much as my body will allow in my spare time. I have to get out of here before they brainwash me into their demented ideology, and at this point must consider the fact that my friends may not come to save me. At the very least, I'll go down fighting if I fail in trying to break out. That's won't be for a while though, I am not strong enough yet and these beatings are starting to take their toll. Day Seven Journal, these brutes have become somewhat frustrated with my resilience thus far to their indoctrination attempts and have begun taunting me about the death of my beloved, who they believe I killed. I cannot help but lash out verbally when they do so, and I only get beat more when that happens. I do not know how much more of this I can handle. Reeducation Progress Report 1 The male has been much more resilient than anticipated, so at the end of his first week of his reeducation he has begun receiving a novel treatment we call 'guilt-tripping' about his crime in addition to his daily regimen of corporal rehabilitation and matriarchal education. Prostaticus can only hope this will work, as the brave nuns who are tasked with the rehabilitation of this most vile mansplainer have never encountered such toxic masculinity before. Sister Scarlett, they shall avenge you. Week Two Day Eight I didn't do it! Why don't the nuns understand? How could I ever lay a finger on my beloved? It's Outrageous! It's unfair! I cannot think of how to make them understand, and every day now they bring me to tears. I do not think my friends are coming for me. Day Nine I DIDN'T DO IT! I DIDN'T DO IT! JOURNAL, YOU ARE MY LAST AND ONLY FRIEND, AND IF YOU EVER GET OUT, TELL EVERYONE I LOVED HER! Day Ten It's getting harder for me to THINK Journal!. This pain is unbearable. Maybe I am just a sexist after all. Day Eleven Wome are smart and funny Journal, right? I don't know why I was so sexist, I wish I had known men were bad. Day Twelve Journal, my head hurts, what's come over me? WHY DID I WRITE THOSE TINGS? ITS WORKING AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Day Thirteen JOURNAL IM A SEXIST BUT NO THATS NOT TRUE YES IT IS WHY DID NO ONE COME TO SAVE ME FROM THIS Day Fourteen Illegibile WOMENARESMARTANDFUNNYWOMENARESMARTANDFUNNYWOMENARESMARTANDFUNNY Reeducation Progress Report 2 The male has made much progress this week. The new method being pioneered by the nuns, know as 'guilt-tripping' is working wonders. In a matter of days, the male's resistance has gone down substantially and he finally seems to be coming to terms with his internalized patriarchy, and its inherent evil. Hopefully, by next week's end, the male will finally be ready for a nun to mentor him as he accepts his new, feminist beliefs. Week Three Day Fifteen WHY DID I DO IT JURNAL???? TELL ME WHYY Illegible Day Sixteen Illegible WOMEN Illegible I CANT Day Seventeen Illegible Day Eighteen Illegible Day Nineteen this time it doesn't even look like an attempt to write words Day Twenty illegible scribbles Day Twenty-One drew a picture of a man trying to stab himself, with a dead, headless woman lying at his feet--There are drops of blood on this page Reeducation Progress Report 3 The male has finally come around. He espouses the ideal feminist beliefs, and has wholly rejected the patriarchy with all its inherent evil. It is time to assign him a nun who will mentor him as he consolidates his newfound egalitarian beliefs, as the worst thing that could happen is a relapse into his old ways. If such a relapse were to occur, he would not be so lucky as to escape a death sentence. For Sister Scarlett's sake, he must not relapse.